Problem: Given that $a$, $b$, and $c$ are nonzero real numbers, find all possible values of the expression
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{abc}{|abc|}.\]Enter all possible values, separated by commas.
We can write
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{abc}{|abc|} = \frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{a}{|a|} \cdot \frac{b}{|b|} \cdot \frac{c}{|c|}.\]Note that $\frac{a}{|a|}$ is 1 if $a$ is positive, and $-1$ if $a$ is negative.  Thus, $\frac{a}{|a|}$ depends only on the sign of $a$, and similarly for the terms $\frac{b}{|b|}$ and $\frac{c}{|c|}$.

Furthermore, the expression is symmetric in $a$, $b$, and $c$, so if $k$ is the number of numbers among $a$, $b$, and $c$ that are positive, then the value of the given expression depends only on $k$.

If $k = 3$, then
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{a}{|a|} \cdot \frac{b}{|b|} \cdot \frac{c}{|c|} = 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 \cdot 1 \cdot 1 = 4.\]If $k = 2$, then
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{a}{|a|} \cdot \frac{b}{|b|} \cdot \frac{c}{|c|} = 1 + 1 + (-1) + 1 \cdot 1 \cdot (-1) = 0.\]If $k = 1$, then
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{a}{|a|} \cdot \frac{b}{|b|} \cdot \frac{c}{|c|} = 1 + (-1) + (-1) + 1 \cdot (-1) \cdot (-1) = 0.\]If $k = 0$, then
\[\frac{a}{|a|} + \frac{b}{|b|} + \frac{c}{|c|} + \frac{a}{|a|} \cdot \frac{b}{|b|} \cdot \frac{c}{|c|} = (-1) + (-1) + (-1) + (-1) \cdot (-1) \cdot (-1) = -4.\]Therefore, the possible values of the expression are $\boxed{4, 0, -4}$.